creepypastafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack ( Jack qui rit ) est un clown monochrome. Au départ gentil, il se retrouvé abandonné et devient un tueur torturant ses victimes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il «vit» dans une boîte à musique et quand l'on tourne la manivelle, la chanson Pop Goes The Weasel retentit. Creepypasta: Avertissement: Ces deux creepypasta sont gores alors si vous êtes sensible, ne lisez pas. Il existe deux creepypasta au sujet de Laughing Jack. La première raconte le recit d'une jeune mère célibataire qui découvre que son fils, James, a un ami imaginaire sauf que le copain imaginaire, il est pas si fictif que cela en vérité et elle va l'apprendre de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. La seconde retrace les origines de Laughing Jack. On apprend qu'au départ, il avait été crée pour tenir compagnie à un jeune garçon du nom d'Issac mais qu'il avait fini par être abandonnée dans sa boite par la suite avant d'en sortir et de tuer Isaac plusieurs années plus tard. Creepypasta Laughing Jack: C'était un beau jour d'été. Mon fils de 5 ans, James, jouait dehors derrière notre maison de banlieue. James a toujours été un garçon très calme, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, mais il avait une grande imagination. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de nourrir notre chien Fido, quand j'ai cru entendre James parler à quelqu'un derrière la maison. Je ne savais pas à qui il pouvait parler, s'était-il finalement fait un ami ? Être une mère célibataire est une chose difficile pour moi, surtout de garder un œil sur mon fils, ainsi je me rendis dehors pour le voir. Quand je me rendis dans l'arrière-cour, je fus un peu confuse, James était la seule personne à être là. Se parlait-il à lui-même ? J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir entendue une autre voix. "James, il est temps de rentrer", ai-je crié. Il rentra immédiatement à l’intérieur et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il était environ midi, quand je me décidai à lui faire un sandwich à la dinde. "James, à qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ?" Je lui demandai. James leva les yeux pendant un moment, puis il me dit en souriant: "Je jouais avec mon nouvel ami". Je lui servis un peu de lait et continuai à le questionner, comme toute bonne mère: " Ton nouvel ami a un nom ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de manger avec nous ?". James me regarda un moment avent de répondre: "Son nom c'est Jack qui rit". Je fus un peu étonnée par ce qu'il avait dit. " Oh? C'est un nom plutôt étrange, à quoi ton ami ressemble ?" lui demandai-je, un peu confuse. "C'est un clown... Il a les cheveux longs, un grand tourbillon et un nez pointu... Il a de longs bras, un pantalon bouffant avec des chaussettes rayées, mais surtout.... Il sourit toujours". J'ai réalisé que mon fils parlait d'un ami imaginaire. Je suppose que c'est normal que les enfants de son âge aient des amis imaginaires, surtout quand ils n'ont pas d'amis. C'est probablement juste une phase. Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude, et il commençait à se faire tard quand je me décidais enfin à mettre James au lit. Je le posai, lui donnai un baiser, et allumai sa veilleuse avant de fermer la porte. J'étais assez fatiguée pour ma part, et je me décidais à aller au lit quand, peu de temps après, je fis un horrible cauchemar ... Il faisait sombre. J'étais dans une sorte de parc d'attractions délabré. J'avais peur, je courais à travers un champ infini de tentes vides, manèges cassés, et arcades abandonnées . L'endroit était horrible à regarder. Tout était noir et blanc, des animaux en peluche tous suspendus à des nœuds dans les huttes de jeu, tous avec des sourires malades cousus sur leurs visages. C'était comme si l'ensemble du parc me regardait, même s'il n'y avait rien d'autre de vivant en vue. Puis, soudain, j'ai commencé à entendre jouer de la musique. Les sons de Pop Goes the Weasel qui se jouaient sur un Squeezebox à travers le parc, c'était hypnotisant. J'ai suivi le son jusqu'à la tente de cirque, presque en transe, incapable d'arrêter mes jambes . Il faisait nuit noire, la seule lumière provenait d'un unique spot lumineux sur le centre du chapiteau. Alors que je marchais vers la lumière, la musique ralentit, je me suis retrouvée à chanter, incapable de m'arrêter. "All around the cobbler's bench, The monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was all in fun," La musique s'arrêta juste à son apogée, et soudain les lumières s'allumèrent. L'intensité des lumières était presque aveuglante, tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était une petite silhouette sombre en face de moi. Puis une autre est apparue, et une autre, puis une autre. Il y avait des dizaines d'entre eux et tous marchaient vers moi. Je ne pouvais bouger, mes jambes étaient gelées, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder les obsédantes silhouettes qui s'approchaient. Comme elles se rapprochaient, je pus voir... que c'étaient des enfants! J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient tous horriblement défigurés et mutilés. Certains avaient des coupures sur tout le corps, d'autres étaient gravement brûlés, et d'autres n'avaient plus de membres, même plus d'yeux! Les enfants m'ont entouré, griffant ma chair, me traînant sur le sol, me déchirant de l'intérieur . Comme les enfants me griffaient, je m’évanouis, sous leurs rires, horribles, diaboliques et monstrueux... Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin dans une sueur froide. Après quelques respirations haletantes, j'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu quelques-unes des figurines de James positionnés en face de moi sur ma table de chevet. J'ai soupiré, James s'était probablement réveillé tôt et les avait déposées ici. J'ai ramassée les jouets et je me suis dirigée vers la chambre de James pour voir s'il était réveillé, mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il dormait encore. J'ai juste haussé les épaules et placé les jouets de nouveau dans son coffre à jouets, et me dirigeai vers le salon pour déjeuner. Un peu plus tard, James s'est réveillé à son tour et je lui ai fait son petit déjeuner. Il était calme et semblait un peu mou, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi non plus. J'ai décidé de lui poser des questions sur les jouets ."James mon chéri, c'est toi qui as mis les jouets dans la chambre de Maman ce matin?." Ses yeux étaient tournés vers moi pendant un moment puis rapidement, il se retourna vers son bol de céréales. "C'est Jack qui rit qui a fait ça." Je levai les yeux et répondis : "Eh bien, demande à 'Jack qui rit' de laisser les jouets dans ta chambre." James hocha la tête et termina son petit déjeuner, puis décida d'aller jouer dans l'arrière-cour. Je suis allée me détendre dans le salon et j'ai dû m'assoupir, car je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard. "Merde! Je dois surveiller James." Je m'étais un peu inquiétée, 2 heures étaient passées et voilà que j'avais oublié ma résolution de le surveiller. Je sortis dans la cour, mais James n'était plus là. Cela commençait à m'inquiéter, alors je me mis à l'appeler : "JAMES! JAMES où es-tu? "C'est alors que j'entendis un rire provenant de la cour avant. Je me suis précipité à travers la porte à l'avant de la maison. James était assis sur le trottoir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me dirigeai vers lui. "James combien de fois je t'ai dit de rester dans l'arriè... James, qu'est-ce que tu manges?" James me regarda puis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une main pleine de bonbons durs de toutes les couleurs. Cela m'a rendue très nerveuse. "James, qui t'a donné ces bonbons?" Il ne répondit pas. "JAMES! S'il te plaît, dis à maman où tu as trouvé ces bonbons." James baissa la tête et dit: "Jack qui rit me les a donnés." Mon cœur se serra, je m'agenouillai pour le regarder dans les yeux. "James, j'en ai assez de ce fichu Jack qui rit machin chose, IL N'EXISTE PAS! Maintenant, c'est une situation très grave et j'ai besoin de savoir qui t'a donné les bonbons!" Je pouvais voir les yeux de mon fils en larmes : "Mais maman, Jack qui rit m'a donné ces bonbons." Je fermai mes yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. James ne m'a jamais menti à moi, mais ce qu'il me disait était impossible. Je lui fis cracher les bonbons et je jetai le reste. James semble être en forme. Peut-être que j'ai eu une réaction excessive, après tout, il aurait pu les avoirs de la part de Tom et Linda d'à côté, ou de M. Walker dans la rue. De toute façon, je vais devoir garder un œil sur James. Cette nuit-là je mis James au lit comme d'habitude, et je décidai d'aller au lit tôt . Soudain, j'ai été réveillée par un grand bruit venant de la cuisine. Je sautai du lit et me précipitai dans les escaliers, paniquée. Quand je suis arrivée à la cuisine, je fus horrifiée. Toutes les choses sur les comptoirs avaient été jetées sur le sol, et notre chien Fido était dans un état près de la mort. Son ventre était ouvert et bourré de bonbons, du même type que ceux que James mangeait plus tôt ce jour-là. L'état dans lequel j'étais fut rapidement brisé par un cri aigu venant de la chambre de James, suivi de gros bruits. J'ai vite attrapé un couteau dans le tiroir et gravi les escaliers avec la vitesse que seule une mère dont l'enfant est en danger pouvait avoir. Je fonçai à travers la porte et allumai les lumières dans la foulée. Tout dans la chambre avait été renversé et jeté sur le sol, mon pauvre fils dans son lit pleurait et tremblait de peur, une piscine d'urine étalée sur les draps. Je pris mon enfant et courus hors de la maison, puis j'allai du côté de la maison de Tom et Linda. Heureusement, ils étaient encore éveillés. Ils me permirent d'utiliser leur téléphone et d'appeler la police. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent, et pour que je leur explique ce qui s'était passé, mais, à ma grande surprise, ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Ils fouillèrent la maison, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut notre chien mort et nos deux chambres saccagées. L'officier m'avait dit que quelqu'un était probablement entré dans ma maison et avait fait ça avant de fuir quand ils m'ont entendu monter l'escalier. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées et aucune des fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes... Le lendemain, James est resté à l'intérieur, je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte de ma vue. Je suis allé dans le garage et j'ai trouvé son vieux moniteur pour bébé, je le lui confiai, lui demandant de crier si quelque chose arrivait dans sa chambre ce soir... Enfin, j'allais être en mesure de l'entendre. Je suis allé à la cuisine et j'ai attrapé le plus gros couteau dans le tiroir pour le mettre sur ma table de nuit. Ami imaginaire ou pas, je n'allais pas laisser quoi que ce soit faire du mal à mon petit garçon. Le soir est venu assez rapidement. Je mis James au lit, il avait peur, mais je lui ai promis que je n'allais pas laisser quelque chose lui arriver. Je lui donnai un baiser, et allumai la veilleuse. Avant de fermer la porte, je lui dis tout bas: "Bonne nuit James, je t'aime." J'ai essayé de rester éveillée aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, mais après quelques heures, je me suis sentie à la dérive. Mon bébé serait en sécurité pour la nuit et j'avais besoin de dormir. Au moment où je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller, j'entendis un bruit venant du moniteur pour bébé que j'avais confié à mon fils. Au début, ça ressemblait à des interférences, comme le type qu'une radio ferait. Puis elle s'est transformée en un doux gémissement. James était endormi? Puis je l'ai entendu, le rire de mon cauchemar, ce rire horrible. J'ai jailli du lit et attrapé le couteau sous mon oreiller. Je me suis précipitée dans la chambre de James, laissant la porte ouverte. J'ai essayé d'allumer l'interrupteur de la lumière, mais il ne fonctionnait plus. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et je pus sentir un liquide épais et chaud sur mes pieds. Soudain, la veilleuse de James s'alluma, et je pus voir l'horreur absolue en face de moi. Le corps de James avait été cloué sur le mur, les ongles perçant à travers les mains et les pieds. Sa poitrine était grande ouverte et ses organes pendaient au sol. Ses yeux et sa langue avaient été enlevés, en même temps que la plupart de ses dents. J'étais dégoûtée, je pouvais à peine croire que c'était mon petit garçon. Puis je l'ai entendu à nouveau, le désespéré doux gémissement. JAMES était encore en vie! Mon bébé, mon pauvre bébé, tant de douleur à peine accrochée à la vie. J'ai couru à travers la pièce et vomi sur le sol, mais ma terreur fut interrompue par un gloussement horrible venant de derrière moi. Je me retournai tout en essuyant la bile de ma bouche, quand sortant de l'ombre, est apparu le démon responsable de toute cette horreur. Jack qui rit. La peau blanche telle la neige et les cheveux noirs emmêlés pendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il avait des yeux blancs entourés par des anneaux noirs sombres. Son sourire tordu révélé par une rangée de dents aiguisées. Il portait un costume de clown noir et blanc avec des manches longues et des chaussettes rayées. Son corps lui-même était grotesque, ses longs bras ballants le long de sa taille et la façon dont il se tenait lui donnait un air presque squelettique, comme une poupée. Il laissa échapper un rire écœurant comme pour me faire savoir qu'il était satisfait de ma réaction à son «travail». Il se tourna ensuite lentement en face de James et se mit à rire encore plus à cette vue horrible. Cela a suffi à me secouer de ma terreur, j'ai craqué, et gueulé: "éloigne-toi de lui, salaud!" Je me suis précipité sur le monstre, le couteau au-dessus de ma tête, et je l'ai poignardé rageusement, mais dès que le couteau l'a transpercé, il a disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire. Le couteau est passé à travers le nuage à peine apparu, transperçant le cœur encore battant de James, éclaboussant de sang chaud mon visage... Non ... qu'ai-je fait? Mon bébé, j'ai tué mon bébé! Je suis immédiatement tombée sur mes genoux, et je pouvais entendre les sirènes au loin de plus en plus fort... Mon fils, mon doux bébé... J'ai promis de te protéger... Mais je n'ai pas réussi... Je suis désolée James... Je suis tellement désolée... La police me trouva en face de mon fils, toujours brandissant le couteau couvert du sang de mon bébé. Le procès a été bref, la folie. J'ai été placé dans le Phiropoulos, Maison de fous, où j'ai été pour les 2 derniers mois. Ce n'est pas si mal ici, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis éveillée maintenant, c'est parce que quelqu'un joue Pop Goes the Weasel sous ma fenêtre... Je vais en parler aux préposés à ce sujet plus tard dans la matinée ... Creepypasta des Origines de Laughing Jack: C'était la veille de Noël dans un Londres enneigé, en Angleterre dans les années 1800, et dans une petite maison à la périphérie de la ville vivait un garçon de 7 ans, solitaire, nommé Isaac. Isaac était un enfant triste et sans amis. Alors que la plupart des enfants passaient du temps avec leurs familles en attendant avec impatience l'ouverture des cadeaux qui avaient été placés avec soin sous un arbre de Noël magnifiquement décoré, le petit Isaac passait cette nuit seul dans son grenier, froid et poussiéreux . Les parents d'Isaac étaient très pauvres. Sa mère était une femme stricte qui restait à la maison et avait déscolarisé Isaac. Son père travaillait de longues heures au port de Londres pour soutenir sa famille, même si une grande partie de ses gains servait à l'achat et la consommation de grandes quantités d'alcool à la fin de son quart de travail. Parfois, il rentrait ivre après avoir été chassé de tous les bars de Londres. Occasionnellement, il était violent et battait sauvagement la mère d'Isaac, puis, quand il avait fini, il avait sur elle une rage sexuelle ivre. Comme il était arrivé cette nuit, qui était une de ces occasions, Isaac était juste resté calme, frémissant sous ses draps souillés jusqu'à ce que les cris et les détonations se calment. Isaac réussit finalement à s'endormir. Il avait rêvé de ce que ce serait d'avoir un ami pour jouer, peut-être qu'il pourrait rire et être heureux comme les autres enfants de Londres. Heureusement pour le petit Isaac ce réveillon de Noël marqua un grand changement, quand sa solitude attira l'attention d'un ange gardien , qui élabora ensuite un cadeau très spécial pour le petit garçon triste de Londres. Comme le soleil se levait sur le matin de Noël, Isaac ouvrit les yeux, et trouva une étrange boîte en bois posée au pied de son lit. Il écarquilla les yeux dans la crainte, il regardait la boîte artisanale colorée en se demandant qui l'avait laissée là. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des cadeaux, et surtout pas des jouets. Isaac se faufila jusqu'au pied de son lit en face de la boîte mystérieuse et la ramassa avec les deux mains. La boîte était magnifiquement peinte dans un style coloré, des clowns heureux sculptés sur le côté. Il y avait une étiquette sur la boîte qui disait tout simplement "Pour Isaac." Sur le dessus de la boîte, il y avait un texte gravé. Isaac plissa les yeux pour lire les mots: " L-aug-ing-J-Jack-in-a-b-box ... " il s'arrêta, " ... Laughing Jack in a Box? " Isaac avait entendu parler d'un Jack dans une boîte, mais jamais d'un Laughing Jack dans une boite. Avec curiosité, il saisit la manivelle de métal de la boîte. Isaac tourna la manivelle et la chanson "Pop Goes The Weasel" sonna en rythme avec les fluctuations de la manivelle. Comme la chanson finissait, Isaac chanta avec le dernier verset, " Pop goes the weasel." Mais rien ne se passa. Isaac poussa un soupir. " C'est cassé ... " Il plaça la boîte sur le bord du lit, et se glissa dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse, dans sa nuit sale et dans sa routine. Soudain, Isaac entendit un bruit venant du lit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la boîte en bois trembler violemment. Puis, d'un coup, le haut de la boîte s'ouvrit et un défilé de fumée colorée et de confettis beugla. Isaac se frotta les yeux, incrédule. Comme la fumée se dégageait, il vit un grand homme mince multicolore, un clown, avec des cheveux rouges vif, un cône arc-en-ciel en guise de nez, les épaules plumeuses, et un équipement de clown coloré. Le clown écarta les bras et, tout excité, annonça: " Venez, venez tous! Petits et grands! POUR VOIR LE MEILLEUR CLOWN DE TOUS! Le seul, l'Unique, Laughing Jack in a box!" Les yeux d'Isaac s'illuminèrent. "Q-Qui es-tu ?" Demanda-t-il. Le clown coloré sauta du lit et dit avec un sourire heureux : "Je suis content que tu te poses la question! Je suis Laughing Jack, ton nouvel ami pour la vie! Je suis magique, je ne me lasse jamais de jouer, et je change en fonction de ta personnalité... En d'autres termes, tout ce que tu voudras!" Isaac leva les yeux vers le mystérieux bonhomme. "H-hein, on est a-amis...?" Il bégayait. Jack regarda le garçon tout en levant un sourcil. "AMIS ? ON EST MEILLEURS AMIS! J'ai été spécialement créé pour être ton ami, je ne suis pas si imaginaire, Isaac!" La mâchoire d'Isaac en tombait. " Tu connais mon nom ?" Jack laissa échapper un rire lunatique. "Bien sûr, je sais ton nom. Je sais tout sur toi! Donc, maintenant que les présentations sont faites... Tu veux jouer à un jeu de: Je vois quelque chose de... ?" Isaac sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. "VRAIMENT? Nous pouvons jouer à des jeux? Oh SUPER!... Oh..." Il s'arrêta. "Je ne peux pas... Je dois aller en bas pour voir mère pour mes devoirs et mes tâches..." Son sourire disparut dans la déception. Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac et dit avec un sourire chaleureux: "Ça va aller, je vais t'attendre ici." Isaac sourit et regarda son nouvel ami. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix stridente de sa mère lui demandant de venir en bas. "Eh bien, je dois y aller ! On se voit plus tard, ok Jack?" dit Isaac alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Jack sourit : "Absolument, gamin! Oh, et Isaac!" Isaac regarda Jack qui lui fit un clin d’œil et dit: "Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien." Isaac sourit joyeusement, se tourna, et se dirigea vers la porte. Toute la journée, Isaac parla à sa mère d'un merveilleux clown coloré qui sortait d'une boîte magique qui est apparue au pied de son lit. Sa mère cependant, n'en croyait pas un mot. Enfin, il a convaincu sa mère de le suivre dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse voir Laughing Jack de ses propres yeux. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Isaac ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. "Vous voyez mère, il- ..." Isaac s'arrêta. Il balaya la pièce qui ne contenait ni clown magique, ni mystérieux coffre en bois. La mère d'Isaac n'était pas du tout amusée. Elle regarda Isaac d'un regard menaçant. Ses genoux tremblaient. "M-mais mère... il était..." PAF ! La mère d'Isaac lui donna une grosse gifle en plein sur son visage. Ses yeux devinrent humides, et sa lèvre commença à trembler. Il se sentait sur le point de tomber par terre. "STUPIDE GOSSE INSOLENT! Comment oses-tu me mentir sur telle idiotie! Qui voudrait être ami avec un ver inutile tel que toi! Reste dans ta chambre pour le reste de la soirée, et tu n'auras pas de dîner... Maintenant, tu ne dis plus rien, ingrat?" Isaac réussit à avaler le nœud dans sa gorge pour murmurer une réponse, "M-merci m. . " Sa mère le regarda pendant un moment avant de quitter la pièce, pleine de dégoût. Isaac s'agenouilla et posa son visage sur le côté de son lit. Il versa un ruisseau de larmes. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, gamin?" Dit une voix. Isaac était sur le bord du lit où Jack était maintenant assis à côté de lui. "Qu-où étais-tu?" murmura Isaac. Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Isaac pour le consoler et dit doucement "Je me cachais... Je ne peux pas laisser tes parents me voir... Sinon, ils ne nous laisseront plus jouer." Isaac essuya les larmes de ses yeux. "Hé gamin! Je suis désolé d'avoir dû me cacher, mais je le faisais pour toi! Parce que ce soir, on va pouvoir jouer à des tonnes de jeux!" dit Jack en souriant. Isaac regarda son copain et hocha silencieusement la tête. Un petit sourire commença à se former aux coins de sa bouche. Cette nuit, Laughing Jack et Isaac jouèrent à beaucoup de jeux amusants. D'un geste de la main, Jack rendit tous les soldats d’étain d'Isaac vivants pour marcher autour de la salle. Isaac était surpris alors qu'il regardait ses jouets se déplacer. Puis Laughing Jack et Isaac se racontèrent des histoires de fantômes fantasmagoriques. Isaac demanda à Jack s'il était un fantôme, mais Jack expliqué qu'il était plus du genre, entité cosmique de toutes sortes. À la fin de la nuit, Jack fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un assortiment de délicieux bonbons. Isaac était en extase quand il mit ce festin coloré dans sa bouche, c'était la première fois qu'il dégustait quelque chose d'aussi doux. Isaac avait l'air tellement heureux et riait si fort cette nuit que les choses semblaient être enfin rentrées dans l'ordre pour le petit Isaac... Au moins jusqu'à l'incident qui a eu lieu trois mois plus tard... Il faisait très chaud et ensoleillé à Londres ce jour-là, ce qui était plutôt rare. Aussi, avec l'aide d'un certain ami, Isaac avait pu terminer ses travaux et était autorisé à aller jouer dehors. Les choses ont commencé assez simplement, le duo était derrière la maison à jouer aux pirates, quand Isaac a repéré que le chat des voisins s'était faufilé dans son jardin. "YEARGH ! Nous avons un espion ennemi en vue! TOUS À TRIBORD" Isaac cria, captivé par la fantaisie et l'imagination. "Yo ho! Je vais l'attraper capitaine Isaac!" S'écria le premier-lieutenant Jack avec sa meilleure voix de pirate. Jack tendit le bras à travers le jardin et prit le félin sans méfiance, qui commença à lutter avec vigueur. "Ne le laissez pas s'en tirer JACKIE, ou on le fera passer par-dessus la planche!" Isaac était contrarié. L'emprise de Jack sur le chat serré... Ses bras se prolongèrent comme un anaconda s'enroulant autour du félin qui luttait pour sa vie. Les bras de Jack continuaient à presser l'animal, en appuyant sur l'air de ses poumons. Les yeux de l'animal commencèrent à gonfler. Ils sortirent de leurs orbites avec un bruit sec. Jack relâcha rapidement la créature de sa main qui était à présent sans vie au sol. Il y eut un gros silence, à la vue du corps mutilé du chat. Le silence fut finalement rompu par un rire désopilant... venant d'Isaac... "Ahahahaha ouah! Je suppose que les chats n'ont pas vraiment neuf vies ! AHAHAHA ! " S'écria Isaac, les yeux presque en larmes. Laughing Jack commença à rire aussi, " Hé hé. Ouais... Mais ça ne va pas te causer des ennuis si ta mère trouve le chat de ton voisin mort dans ton jardin?" Le rire d'Isaac s'arrêta. "Oh non! Tu as raison! Euh... je vais aller le jeter dans la cour des voisins." Isaac paniqua. Il saisit une pelle à proximité, ramassa le cadavre du chat, et il le lança par-dessus la clôture. Il était à présent à nouveau dans la cour des voisins. Jack et Isaac ont alors rapidement regagné la chambre. C'est arrivé environ une heure plus tard. Isaac avait les oreilles percées par les cris de sa mère, hurlant son nom en bas. Ni Jack ni Isaac ne dirent un mot. Il se glissa dans les escaliers, seul face au terrible sort qui l'attendait. Jack pouvait entendre beaucoup crier d'en bas, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Après une trentaine de minutes, Isaac, les yeux larmoyants, monta les escaliers. "Eh bien?" demanda Jack nerveusement. Isaac, au sol, commença à parler. "Je... J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était toi qui avais tué le chat... Elle ne me croyait pas... elle... dit que tu n'es pas réel..." Jack fronça les sourcils, conscient que tout cela était de sa faute. Isaac utilisa sa manche pour essuyer ses larmes. "Je vais être envoyé à un pensionnat... Je pars ce soir... et tu ne peux pas venir avec moi..." Jack prit un air choqué. "Quoi?! Moi, je ne peux pas venir? Où vais-je aller?" Isaac ne dit rien. "Retourner là-dedans? Mais je ne pourrai pas sortir jusqu'à ce que..." Jack s'arrêta. Isaac se leva, des larmes coulant sur son visage. "Jack... Je promets que je reviendrai pour toi dès que je pourrai!" Jack regarda la boîte, puis de nouveau Isaac. "Et je serai là à t'attendre, gamin." Jack sourit, une seule larme coula sur sa joue. Il se dirigea vers la boîte et fut aspiré par un nuage de fumée, incapable d'être libre, jusqu'au retour d'Isaac. Cette nuit, Isaac fut envoyé à l'école. Pour la première fois, Laughing Jack sentit ce que c'était que d'être seul. Même lorsqu'il était piégé dans sa boîte, Jack était capable de voir les choses qui se passaient autour de lui. Chaque jour, il attendait son ami, et chaque jour, la chambre vieillissait et prenait plus la poussière. Laughing Jack était le meilleur ami d'Isaac pour la vie et maintenant il attendait jour après jour, mois après mois, de se réunir avec lui. Les parents d'Isaac vivaient encore dans la maison, mais ne venaient jamais à la chambre à l'étage. La seule fois où il entendait leur présence était quand ils se battaient. La vie de Jack se résumait désormais à la solitude et la déception. Au fil des années, les couleurs vibrantes de Jack ont commencé à se fondre dans un flou monochrome de noir et de blanc. Pris au piège tout seul... éternel et sans espoir. 13 années ont passé avant que le père d'Isaac, rentrant particulièrement ivre, ait une altercation avec sa femme comme d'habitude. Violence physique à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle ne sut pas se remettre en place. Le père d'Isaac avait battu sa femme à mort et fut condamné à la pendaison le lendemain. Avec ses deux parents morts, cela signifiait qu'Isaac héritait de la vieille maison poussiéreuse, où il avait passé la première moitié de son enfance. Laughing Jack fut très surpris quand il entendit les pas de son vieil ami monter les escaliers menant au grenier pour la première fois en 13 ans, mais il n'était pas ce que Jack avait espéré. Isaac avait l'air... différent. Non seulement il était plus âgé, mais il semblait aussi posséder ce regard sombre étrange sur son visage. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon plein d'espoir et curieux que Jack avait connu. Jack attendit avec impatience Isaac pour le libérer de la prison, où il avait attendu pendant de nombreuses années , mais la boîte de Jack était là, intacte et inaperçue sur une étagère dans le coin de la salle avec tous les autres bibelots poussiéreux indésirables. Isaac avait complètement oublié son vieil ami, avait rejeté tous ces rêves de l'enfance. Étonnamment Jack ne sentit plus rien. Il était vide. 13 ans d'attente et une grosse déception laissaient le clown triste. Jack est resté dans sa boîte, incolore et sans émotion. Le lendemain, Isaac alla à son travail de tapissier, faire des réparations de meubles pour les gens de Londres. Jack attendit en captivité. Quelques heures plus tard un Isaac ivre rentra chez lui et trébucha dans l'escalier de sa chambre, mais cette fois il avait un ami avec lui. C'était une amie qu'Isaac avait ramassée au bar plus tôt ce soir. Elle était belle avec des cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus saphir, et un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre les cœurs. La curiosité de Jack était attirée par l'invitée d'Isaac. "Qui est-ce? Un nouvel ami? Pourquoi Isaac aurait-il besoin de nouveaux amis? Je pensais que j'étais le seul ami d'Isaac?" Jack pensa au sein de son isolement infernal. Isaac et son amie s'assirent sur le lit et bavardèrent au sujet de la vie à Londres. Isaac fit une blague sur le temps et tous deux se mirent à rire. Jack siffla avec envie la nouvelle amie d'Isaac. Isaac et la jeune fille se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux, et se rapprochèrent pour un baiser avec un tourbillon passionné des langues dans l'autre bouche. Jack était perplexe devant cette étrange démonstration d'affection, car il n'avait jamais vu personne s'embrasser avant. Comme le baiser devenait plus intense, Isaac passa sa main le long de la cuisse lisse de la jeune fille et sur sa jupe. Isaac persistait et répéta son geste, en plaçant cette fois sa main sur ses sous-vêtements soyeux. La femme prit avec grand mécontentement les avances sexuelles d'Isaac et il reçut une claque dure sur son visage. Les yeux d'Isaac virèrent au sombre. Il dévisagea la femme. Sa passion ivre se transforma en colère. Les battements de cœur de la femme accélérèrent quand elle vit le visage d'Isaac en ébullition. "Sale pute!" Cria Isaac. Il lança son poing dans le visage de la jeune fille. Les yeux de Laughing Jack s'élargirent. Il vit de longues traînées de rouge jaillissant du nez de la jeune fille. "Quel jeu est-ce?" Pensait-il, innocent. Isaac saisit d'une main ferme le poignet de la jeune fille et déchira sa culotte de l'autre. La jeune fille terrifiée essaya de se battre. Isaac caressait ses seins, saisissant sauvagement ses cheveux et forçant sa langue dans la gorge de la jeune femme en sanglots, qui criait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Jack regardait avec de grands yeux curieux. Son vieil ami la saisit et sa bouche se remplit de sang. La fille effrayée tomba du lit et se laissa tomber sur le sol, elle se précipita vers la sortie. Isaac prit rapidement une embardée vers l'avant et réussit à attraper son jouet en fuite en saisissant sa robe. La remontant, il prit le chandelier au large de la table de chevet à côté de lui, et de toutes ses forces, il défonça la tête de la jeune femme, qui s'ouvrit comme une pastèque mûre. Du sang épais éclaboussé à travers la pièce, le corps de la jeune fille convulsa sur le sol pendant plusieurs secondes avant de devenir complètement immobile. Du sang partout. Quelques gouttes parvinrent même sur la boîte de Jack, qui était très intéressé par ce spectacle. Pour la première fois en 13 longues années, un sourire commença à revenir sur le visage de Jack, un rire soudain s'échappa de ses lèvres froides, puis un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à ce que Jack hurle de rire à l'intérieur de sa boîte scellée. "Quel jeu vraiment fascinant !" dit Jack en voyant les cheveux blonds dorés de la jeune fille mélangés au sang. Comme l'adrénaline commençait à s'adoucir, Isaac réalisa qu'il devait se débarrasser du corps. Il prit le corps sans vie de la jeune fille et se laissa tomber sur le lit, il quitta la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla avant de quitter la maison. Il revint presque une journée complète plus tard et entra dans la chambre avec une poubelle en métal et son sac d'outils d'ameublement de travail. Il effaça ensuite tout sur le bureau en bois, sur le mur opposé à la porte, et ensuite traîna le lit avec le cadavre ensanglanté au le milieu de la pièce. Isaac eut de l'espace pour travailler, mais il avait également donné à Jack un siège au premier rang pour l'ensemble du spectacle. Jack regardait avec un grand sourire inaltérable comment Isaac jouait avec son nouveau jeu du cadavre souillé. Une fois qu'Isaac eut tout mis en place, il se mit au travail. D'abord, il vida le contenu de son gros sac à outils noir sur la table de travail derrière lui . Un assortiment de couteaux, marteaux, pinces et autres outils était désormais posé devant lui. Son premier choix fut un couteau d'ameublement, dont il se servit pour enlever la peau du corps. Cette peau fut ensuite placée sur des supports et transformée en cuir. Cela fait, Isaac utilisa une scie pour scier les bras, les jambes et la tête, perturbé dans sa tâche par la présence d'asticots. Après avoir rempli la poubelle avec l'eau de javel et d'autres produits chimiques, il y trempa les membres jusqu'à ce que l'os soit dépouillé de la chair. Isaac pêcha les ossements dans le jus de cadavre et les posa sur la table de travail, puis dans la soirée, il mit la poubelle à l'extérieur et jeta les restes pourris dans les égouts de Londres pour être emportés dans la mer. Pendant les 3 prochains jours, Jack regarda Isaac avec étonnement. Il faisait un fauteuil vraiment grotesque avec les restes de la jeune fille. Les pieds arrière étaient faits de fémurs, tandis que les pieds avant étaient en tibias. Un cadre en bois était utilisé pour la base et l'assise, mais le rebord du support était fait de vertèbres. Les os du bras avaient été utilisés comme accoudoirs, et avaient été fixés en place par quelques côtes. Les tendons étaient utilisés comme renforts avec les cheveux blonds d'or tressés en une doublure pour la base. Au sommet de ce fauteuil de l'enfer était placé le crâne qui avait appartenu à la jeune fille aux cheveux blond doré, aux yeux de saphir, et au sourire qui pouvait faire fondre les cœurs. Isaac était très satisfait de son travail, et Laughing Jack était vraiment impressionné par la créativité profonde de son ancien camarade. Après cette nuit Isaac, ne toucha plus jamais une goutte d'alcool, car il possédait maintenant une soif beaucoup plus macabre. Dans les semaines suivantes Isaac apporta plusieurs améliorations à son petit atelier des horreurs. Il enleva le matelas du lit et posa une rangée de planches de bois épais à la place, puis il attacha des bras et des jambes au fond et sur les côtés. Isaac n'avait besoin que d'une dernière chose avant de planifier une autre partie grotesque. Il avait travaillé sur elle pendant une semaine d'affilée, la main sculptée dans le bois. Une fois appliquée la couche de peinture blanche, la création d'Isaac fut complète. C'était un masque ressemblant à quelque chose que l'on peut porter à un bal masqué. Il avait un front plissé et un long nez de troll, qui lui permettrait de frapper sans crainte dans le cœur de ses clients bien-aimés. Avec son nouveau visage et la salle transformée en un nid d'assassinat, il était enfin temps pour Isaac Lee Grossman de ramener à la maison un nouveau compagnon de jeu. La nuit suivante, Laughing Jack regarda Isaac Grossman, masqué, piétinant les escaliers, emportant avec lui un grand sac de jute avec tous ses hôtes à l'intérieur. Il vida le sac sur son lit de torture, et laissa échapper un jeune garçon attaché et bâillonné. Il avait très peur, et probablement à peine 5 ou 6 ans. Isaac dénoua rapidement les liens du garçon et lui coinça les pieds et les bras dans le cadre du lit d'acier. Les larmes coulaient sans cesse sur le visage impuissant du garçon. Isaac posa ses outils sur l'établi. Il revint en brandissant une paire de tenailles rouillées, et, sans perdre de temps, il glissa la mâchoire inférieure de la pince sous l'ongle de l'index droit et serra fermement. Les yeux de l'enfant tremblaient, il commença à supplier Isaac de le laisser s'en aller. Isaac sourit en arrachant péniblement le premier ongle. Le garçon cria de toute son âme, se tordant de douleur sur les planches de bois, le sang commença à jaillir de son doigt. Isaac plaça ensuite la pince sur le majeur, tenant fermement l'ongle avec ses tenailles rouillées. Une fois encore, il tira la pince en arrière, mais cette fois l'ongle ne s'arracha qu'à moitié. Le garçon cria de douleur, ses doigts se crispaient, en sang. Isaac donna un autre coup sec. Le reste de l'ongle s'arracha, mais pas sans une bonne dose de peau avec. Même Isaac était un peu rebuté par ce spectacle douloureux, contrairement à Laughing Jack qui caquetait de joie à la vue de ce spectacle qu'il voyait depuis son ancienne boîte poussiéreuse. Isaac retourna à l'atelier et troqua la pince pour un grand marteau de fer. Il fit ensuite son chemin vers le pied du lit de torture, où, d'une main, il enfonça la jambe gauche de l'enfant . Il souleva le marteau au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune garçon continuait de pleurer, alors, de toutes ses forces, Isaac abattit le marteau vers le bas nu du garçon, brisant l'os avec un craquement. L'enfant convulsait dans la douleur et poussait des cris stridents, le bâillon de tissu attaché étroitement à son visage l'étouffait. Comme l'enfant subissait une douleur intense, Isaac plaça le marteau sur le lit en bois et retourna une fois de plus à l'atelier où il se munit d'un long couteau pointu. Sans tarder, il commença à sculpter les mots "ver inutile" dans la poitrine de l'enfant. Quand il eut fini, le garçon était à peine conscient. Isaac s'agenouilla alors et murmura à l'oreille de l'enfant: "C'est ce qui arrive aux enfants pourris qui font face aux gens désagréables ..." Les yeux de l'enfant étaient remplis de larmes. Isaac se mit à tailler la peau du visage de l'enfant, mais il fut surpris de voir que le garçon s'accrochait encore à la vie. L'enfant mutilé regarda Isaac avec ses grands yeux ronds, qui lui remplit son cœur noir de rage et de haine. "Même sans VISAGE TU ES TOUJOURS LAID COMME UNE MERDE!" Isaac cria, ramassa le marteau au pied du lit et commença à frapper le crâne du pauvre garçon qu'il brisa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien qu'une masse de chair sanglante. À travers la pièce, Jack riait joyeusement: ce spectacle avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Le second convive d'Isaac était une vieille femme aveugle qu'il avait invité pour boire le thé. Il lui fallut à peu près cinq minutes pour réaliser que la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise était faite de restes humains, et encore six minutes pour trouver l'escalier. Elle tomba en agitant les bras et en criant comme une dingue. Isaac décida de mettre fin à cette cruelle plaisanterie, avec un choix simple. Il lui enfonça du verre à travers l'orbite. Après cela, il ne resta plus qu'une petite fille qu'il avait gavée de verre brisé avant d'utiliser son ventre comme un punching-ball. Au fil des semaines de plus en plus d'âmes plus malchanceuses atteignirent leur fin dans le grenier d'Isaac Grossman. La personnalité de Grossman était devenue plus sombre et sadique, et Jack suivait son évolution alors qu'il pourrissait dans sa boîte poussiéreuse... jusqu'à une nuit très froide de décembre. Les clous rouillés qui tenaient le plateau de bibelots oubliés cédèrent enfin, tout chuta au sol. Isaac entendit le bruit sourd d'en bas, et décida de monter au grenier. Il marcha sur le plancher souillé de sang vers le plateau tombé. Isaac écarta certains des bibelots qui étaient tombés, quand il vit finalement le Jack in a box de son enfance. Isaac reconnut à peine la vieille boîte en lambeaux. Il la ramassa et enleva une partie de la poussière. Ensuite, par une quelconque nostalgie, il saisit la boîte et commença à tourner la manivelle. Un horrible son de "Pop Goes The Weasel" sortit de la vieille boîte, et comme il avait fait pour la première fois, Isaac chanta le dernier verset, "Pop Goes the Weasel"... Le haut de la boîte s'ouvrit, mais rien ne se passa, elle était vide. Il jeta la vieille boîte à la poubelle avec les autres bibelots cassés, et alla ouvrir la porte pour retourner en bas. Mais il était bloqué. Isaac tira sur la poignée, mais la porte ne voulait pas bouger. À ce moment, il entendit une voix rauque horrible crier derrière lui. "IsSsaAac..." Une secousse froide parcourut l'échine d'Isaac et les poils sur son dos se dressèrent, il se retourna lentement... Balayant du regard toute la pièce jusqu'à la poubelle, il finit par voir un cauchemardesque Laughing Jack. Il était complètement monochrome, ses cheveux noirs pendaient en mèches tordues, des dents pointues décoraient son sourire tordu, et ses bras pendaient comme ceux d'une poupée de chiffons avec ses longs doigts grotesques tombant au sol. Puis, d'un ton froid, sa voix rauque de clown diabolique parla. "Que c'est bon d'être libre!... je t'ai manqué, Isaac?" Isaac était paralysé par la peur. "M-mais... je croyais que tu n'étais pas réel.. .mais... IMAGINAIRE..." bégaya Isaac. Jack répondit par un long ricanement effroyable. "HAHAHAHA! Oh, je suis tout à fait réel gamin... En fait, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour cette journée... pour que je puisse jouer avec mon meilleur ami pour la vie... Une. Dernière. Fois." Avant qu'Isaac ne puisse répondre, les longs bras de Jack se tendirent à travers la pièce et il les enroula autour de ses jambes. Le clown tordu commença à le rapprocher de lui, le traînant vers son lit de torture en bois. Les ongles d'Isaac grattaient le sol tout le long de la chaussée. Ignorant cette faible résistance, Jack attrapa rapidement quatre clous de fer longs de trois pouces dans l'atelier et les pressa droit sur les mains et les pieds d'Isaac, le clouant au lit. Isaac grogna de douleur comme il criait à son ravisseur: "AAAH ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! PUTAIN DE CLOWN BIZARRE!" Jack se contenta de rire. "Si tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose de gentil, alors ne dis rien du tout!" Jack mit ses longs doigts crochus dans la bouche d'Isaac, saisit fermement sa langue, et l'étira aussi loin qu'elle pouvait aller. Le clown attrapa ensuite son dos, saisit un couteau pointu de la table et commença lentement à couper la chair de la langue d'Isaac. Meurtrie, la bouche d'Isaac commença à déborder de sang. Jack poussa un petit tube de métal dans la gorge d'Isaac. À ce stade, Isaac était déjà dans une grande douleur, et avait les yeux fermés serré pour éviter de voir les horreurs nauséabondes qu'on lui faisait sur son corps. "Allez, ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne regardes pas!" dit Jack d'un ton ludique, mais Isaac garda les yeux fermés. Jack soupira. "Comme tu voudras." Jack maintint ensuite l'un des yeux d'Isaac ouvert. Il allongea son bras et prit quelques longs hameçons pointus dans l'atelier. Lentement, Jack poussa l'extrémité pointue du hameçon à travers la paupière supérieure droite et attacha la pointe au niveau du sourcil, pour le laisser en permanence ouvert. Puis il sortit un second crochet, poussant à travers la paupière inférieure, et l'épingla à la joue. Jack répéta le processus pour l'autre œil, pour qu'Isaac ne manque rien de l'action. Laughing Jack prit ensuite le même couteau qu'il avait utilisé pour arracher la langue d'Isaac et commença à se concentrer sur l'élimination des lèvres. Jack trancha soigneusement deux longues bandes de chair, montrant ses dents et gencives complètement exposées. "Hmm... On dirait que quelqu'un ne se brosse pas les dents..." Jack ricana dans sa barbe et saisit le marteau. Isaac le suppliait d'arrêter, mais seuls des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge. Jack souleva le marteau en l'air et, avec un sourire tordu, il frappa le bras et les dents d'Isaac qui éclatèrent comme de l'argile sèche. Jack laissa tomber le marteau et se mit à hurler de rire. Il déchira la chemise d'Isaac, prit le plus gros couteau, et il découpa le haut de la poitrine d'Isaac de haut en bas, jusqu'à l'estomac. Isaac gémit de douleur. Le monstre monochrome enfonça ses doigts misérables sous la peau de la poitrine d'Isaac, et la pela jusqu'au dos, pendant qu'Isaac observait ce spectacle en direct. Jack commença ensuite à sortir les intestins d'Isaac de la même manière qu'un magicien qui se met à tirer une série de tissus colorés de sa poche. Jack commença à souffler de l'air dans l’intestin. Une fois gonflé, il le tordit en sorte de faire un caniche, et il s'écria en un petit rire bruyant: "Je peux faire lesgirafes aussi!" Isaac restait toujours dans la douleur et le choc. La créature posa doucement le ballon macabre à côté de la tête d'Isaac. Pour son prochain tour, Jack enfonça sa main dans la cavité de l'estomac ouvert d'Isaac et tira sur l'un de ses reins. Le tenant dans sa main, Jack se tourna vers son ami captif et haussa les épaules en déclarant: "Les reins ne sont pas vraiment mon truc..." Il jeta l'organe de côté. Laughing Jack remarqua qu'Isaac commençait à dériver dans la mort. "Déjà fatigué? Pourquoi? On était presque au grand final!", s'écria Jack. Il sortit une aiguille de sa manche. "Ça devrait te requinquer un peu." Jack enfonça l'aiguille dans la rétine d'Isaac et injecta le liquide dans son orbite de droite. Jack se tortilla et tordit l'aiguille dans le globe oculaire de son ancien camarade de jeu. Isaac était toujours en vie. Avec un petit rire sinistre, Jack tira l'aiguille, tirant sur le globe oculaire avec elle. L’œil droit d'Isaac était accroché hors de son support et pendait sur le côté de son visage . Jack sourit : "Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai ton attention... " Le clown prit ensuite son long index tordu et le poussa dans un trou dans l'estomac d'Isaac. Jack baissa la tête vers la cavité de la poitrine ouverte et étendit sa bouche béante. En quelques secondes, un torrent de cafards commença à ramper hors de la gueule du clown, se renversant sur la poitrine ouverte d'Isaac. Ils rampèrent tous dans la petite ouverture de l'estomac d'Isaac. Comme son ventre devenait gonflé d'insectes, les cafards commencèrent à se précipiter vers sa gorge, pour sortir de sa bouche et de la cavité nasale . Isaac était à quelques centimètres de la mort quand son ravisseur s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui parla à l'oreille: "Ça faisait longtemps gamin, mais je crois que tout est fini maintenant. Pas besoin de pleurer. Cependant, j'ai l'intention de répandre mon amitié à tous les enfants solitaires du monde", lui dit Jack. Il enfonça son bras dans la poitrine d'Isaac et tira son cœur encore battant. La vie d'Isaac passa devant ses yeux. Il vit sa mère, son père, le pensionnat, ses victimes, et la dernière pensée qui flotta dans son esprit fut ce Noël très spécial où il s'était réveillé pour trouver la magnifique boîte de bois sculpté qui contenait son premier ami... Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que lorsque la police a finalement trouvé le corps pourri d'Isaac Grossman infesté de cafards, des semaines plus tard la veille de Noël, même si son visage avait été défoncé et déchiré en morceaux... Il semblait presque... Heureux. Autres: Laughing Jack à un équivalent féminin du nom de Laughing Jill. Catégorie:Creepypasta